Drop The Act
by bunnybabe247
Summary: Ally returns to Miami ready to start her senior year in high school. Why she left no one knows and that's only one of the many secrets she's been keeping.
1. Chapter 1

Drop The Act

Hey Hey Hey... So if any of you have been reading my story Clubs&Kisses I have to say that my computer deleted my files so I have to re-type things problem is I now have writers block so it will take maybe 1 week to get it up but in the mean time this Idea came to me and I thought what the hey lets try it out. I'm only doing 1 chapter as a test REVIEW if you want me to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

CHARCTERS are OOC

ALLY POV

I'm finally back in Miami. After my trip abroad in Paris I decided I wanted to finish off my senior year in Marino High with my best friends. I spent 3 years of my precious high school life in the city of love and it was so worth it I speak French fluently and the French guys made lovely company. Coming back means alot of Drama but there's nothing I'm not willing to face.

I sit my sunglasses ontop of my head and look at my sechdule.

First: AP Caluclus 304

Second: AP Chemistry 223

Third: AP English 254

Fourth: AP History 318

Fifth: Lunch Cafetiera

Sixth: Drama Auditorioum

Seventh: Drama Auditorioum

Eighth: Gym

Thank god Gym is last I hate being sweaty throughout the day. I place my glasses back on and walk (Very model like i might add) into the school I'm already four periods late so I head straight to the lunchroom. When the doors open a few kids stare at me boys with their mouth open and girls glare in jealousy I ignore it all and flawlessly strut through the Café.

"Ally Marie Dawson." I turn around and see one of my best friends Dez Matthews ( A/N: Not really his last name.) standing in front of me. "It's been awhile. When exactly were you planning on telling me you were back." I dropped my things and ran over to Dez jumping into his arms. "I already know you missed me I mean how could you not." I rolled my eyes and jumped down but kept my smile.

"I missed you so much. All of you." For a second I saw a flash of pity in Dez's eyes but ignored it. "So where's my number one?" I asked excitedly. Dez looked at me confused before I continue stating Trish's name.

"Oh she hold be here soon she got in trouble with a teacher so-" the Cafetiera doors slammed open and standing there in all his glory was Austin Monica Moon. I hated how he always walked around like he owns the place, demanding everyone's attention and also how he handled himself with so much swag. Austin scanned the lunchroom his eyes landed on mine then passed me before quickly returning. He stood frozen at the doors and Dez nervously looked back and forth between us. As if everyone in the café noticed the tension they looked between Austin and I as well.

"Guess who just talked her way out of detention." I looked away from Austin and turned towards Trish. She hadn't even noticed me yet

"Guess who's back from Paris." Trish looked at me in realization before we walked to each other and hugged . When I turned round Dez was gone instead he was sitting by Austin and the cheerleaders who kept glancing at me." Woah tense much." Trish shrugs and waves tgem off.

" . Where the hell have you been. You disappear just before freshmen yeah only to turn up again 3 years later lookin like a freakin modelwhat happened?"

"I was studying abroad in Parie."

"Oh so you're French now."

"Well I had to learn the language of love if I wanted to speak the language of guys." She nodded and smirked.

"So did Ally-D finally lose her V-Card to so special French hunk. I looked over at Austin and nodded.

"Yeah real hunk." I mutter

"I need details babe sleepover at my place tonight we have three years of things to catch up on." Trish pulled me to an empty table and we talked all through lunch it was like I never left.

After lunch Trish took me to the Auditorum before reading to her own class which she stated was just down the hall. I took a seat in the front row and listened as kids filed in.

As the bell rang a woman with elbow length blonde hair stepped on to stage he was wearing a white blouse and a blue knee length pencil skirt. When she spotted me she smiled and told me to come on stage. "Class we have a new student." Everyone got quiet and took there seats turning there attention to me. " Please state your name and tell us something about yourself." She stepped to the

Side and I took center stage. As I look out in the audience I notice a two familiar blonde and ginger haired boys sitting in the third row. I make it a point to not look at Austin because I know for a fact it will hurt too much.

" Hi my name is Ally Dawson. Some of you may remember me from my younger years but for the past three years I have been studying abroad in Paris. I am a singer and an actress but as part of the school curriculum in France I was required to take Dance and I love it as a hobby but it was more of my Ex's thing." I look up just in time to see Austin's head snap up his eyes glaring into mine. " There's not alot you need to know about me so- questions?"

"Yeah. Are you single?" A boy in the last row ask. I smirk he was cute but I hate when guys get cocky.

"In general yes. For you no." The class laughs as I attempt to walk of stage. The teacher stops me and says that they are working on improv and she would like me to try acting with someone so she can see my where I am at.

She calls up her best student which is none other than Austin Moon. I gotta say it doesn't surprise me Austin was incredible at everything he does. The teacher ask the class to give us a topic which ironically we are given a bad break-up. Nether of us speak for a while but because the irony of the situation pisses me off so much like any great actress I act from experience.

" Were you ever gonna tell me the truth." Austin finally looked at me but never said a word. "I get it we were young we were stupid but you hurt me Austin. 2 years to years we were together and you threw it away for just an ounce of popularity." Finally atching up Austin stood up 'standing his ground.

"That was never reason."

"To hell it wasn't. I don't know how I could've been so stupid I should have known I should have followed my instincts."

"Please Ally don't bring this on me you sure seemed to be sulking when you were in France fucking forigen guys."

"Don't even go there you dumped me remember I owe you nothing. You however were a huge jackass."

"Cry me a fucking river. Nothing happened in that relationship that you didn't want."

"Well I guess you're right about that after all you only wanted one thing." He smirked and slightly cocked his head.

"Yup, and I have got it not bad I have to say."

"Screw you." I spat.

"Look babe I'm not the only one at fault here you-"

"I what. I never lied to you I was in love." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and was pissed that I was crying over this douche again. "Gosh how could I be so stupid I gave you everything and you just tossed me in the trash. What did I do wrong?" Austin stepped closer to me so that there was barley any space between us.

"Ever stop to think that maybe you did nothing wrong." He looks down and me and his smirk returns. "You were nothing more than a game Ally. These kids said I couldn't take you before freshman year and I agreed at first I was hesitant but if it was worth it to see how sad you were when I dumped your ass can you say comical."

"So it was all just a fucking game."

"Did you take it as anything else I mean come on someone like me with someone like you." He scoffs and rolls his eyes. " You know what I pity you falling in and out of love at such a young age I always thought you were smarter than that. Love doesn't exist." He spat. " You know what now that you know nobody would ever love you maybe you should go skank it out just like your-" SLAP. The whole world around me froze I felt sick.

"Fuck. You .I fucking hate you." tears were quickly falling down my face and I didn't care if anyone teased. There was a sound of clapping around us tossing us back into reality. Austin stepped back and bowed I did my best and acted like the words we spoke were just well. Acting. I wipe my tears away then curtsy I look at the teach and ask if I could go to the bathroom to wash my face she nods completely speechless and I run down the steps off the stage. As I pass Austin who returned to his seat he is looking down at his folded hands legs bouncing up and his face is Red. Not sparing a second glance I run out the room with the faint words of the teacher ringing in my head. 'Now that's acting'. If she only knew.

Ten minutes later I found my self on the floor of the bathroom crying my eyes out the door swung open and Trish stood there looking completely sympathetic. " Dez texted me." Was te last thing she says before taking a seat next to me letting me cry in her arms.

End

Don't worry Austin isn't really a jerk there is a reason he said what he did. Know that they do have a past that will be explored if I continue this story.

Woah Drama. Tell me what you think and I'm saying now nothing is what it seems. Remeber Charcters are OOC and there is backstory for everything.

Now I have the story planned out but chapters aren't written like I said if you want more REVIEW and if you don't that's okay. But tell me ic you want it so I can Write and update early.


	2. Chapter 2

Drop The Act 2 (EDIT)

Hey so yeah it back an hopefully it stays good Review still please feedback is needed. Keep in mind there are things you won't know until much later with charcters. There are many secrects.

I Do not Own Austin & Ally.

OOC-Out Of Charcter

Ally POV

By the end of the day Austin and I's preformance was online at ( A/N: I have no idea if this is a real site or not but if it is I don't own it and have no idea nor am i responsible for what's on it.) it's basically a site where kids post videos of their talents and we currently have 5million hits in the matter of 2 hours.

Trish had walked me back to class and I returned to my seat many kids staring at me I mean I was used to the staring with my parents being famous and all but this was more of looks of apprication than dislike.

Speaking of my parent he was rarely home so he arranged for me to stay with someone he wouldn't tell me who cause he wanted it to be a surprise. So here I am sitting in front of the mini-mansion waiting on some random person.

"Excuse me Miss Dawson-" the driver starts.

"Ally. Call me Ally."

"Ally. I'm sorry I have just been informed I have to pick up my son do you-"

"Oh gosh I'm sorry I'm just sitting here. Yeah go ahead you can take the rest of the day off. Thank you for the ride."

"Thank you Miss- I mean Ally." I nodded and stepped out of te car bag in hand and headed towards the entrance. I stood there got a while before lifting my hand to knock but before I could and there stood Austin frikin Moon. I sucked in a deep breath and we just stood there looking at each other for what felt like forever.

"Austin sweetie who's at the do-" Mimi Moon now stood next to Austin she was a big upcoming name in fashion and mother to an Internet sensation. " Ally look at you your all grown up now. You look absolutley stunning you could definitley be a benifical model for me." She said "Look we're headed to France right now we will be back in month and we'll talk more about that but for now Austin will show you to your room because we are late." Mimi stepped forward and hugged me tight. " We missed you so much. We ALL missed you so much." Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes at his mother before backing out of the doorway and into the house. Mimi looked at him go before turning back to me smiling. "He missed you the most and no matter what he says he always cared." I smile and nod even though I don't beleive a word she said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course you're family sweetie it shouldn't even have been a question. " Mimi put on her glasses and looks back at me. "We have to go now take care of them please." She hugs me again and walks to a limousine that just arrived. Mike walked by and waved at me then followed behind his wife. I wave until the Limo disappears then enter the house I would discribe it but I'm kinda in shock at the moment my dad knows my history with this guy but still sends me to live with him. I mean I understand that Mike and Mimi are his best friends but I can't live with this.

"I wouldn't have Beleived it if I didn't see it." I turned and standing on the steps was Trish. Did I forget to mention Trish is Austin's adopted sister.

In less than a second Trish and I stood hugging like we hadn't just seen each other like an hour ago."When they said a friend would be staying I thought it would be Dez I mean he already practically lives here."

"Does his-?" She nods before I can finish.

"As much as I dislike the kid he doesn't deserve that."

"You two still going at it." She shrugged and walked up the steps motioning me to follow.

"He acts like an ass sometimes. He joined the basketball team and he's really good. Star player beleive it or not. I don't understand why but girls love him. That's how I know people at that school are dumb."

"He is not that bad."

"Well you dated his BFF so-"

"Trish we were all BFF's"

"Yeah and look at us now. Who would have thought all these years later and we barley speak unless its to the friend of our gender." She took out her phone and her thumbs were moving quick. She then handed me the phone and shook her head. The video of Austin and I had 5.5 million likes out of 6 million. " I am pissed at Austin right now. I want to hate him and I try but he's my brother. I always thought you two would grow old together, you know. I thought you would last forever."

"Trish."

"No. I'm older now I get it. Austin's right love doesn't exist I know that first hand."

"Trish that's-"

"This is your room your bags are in there I'll take you down for dinner in a few."

"Wait." Trish stopped and looked at me. "The sleepover. Are we still on?" She smiles and nods.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Day Two:

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. Trish and I stayed up for a long time talking and reminiscing before it was decided best if we go to bed. That was about a hour and a half ago and I am still dead tired never the less I get up and drag my feet into the bathroom, taking off my clothes and climbing in the shower. As usual I sing any song that comes to mind and dance a little too. When I finish I hang up my rag and step out of the shower unprepared to see Austin sitting on the sink looking quite amused ."Still singing I see." I roll my eyes and grab my towel drying myself off. At this point I don't care if I'm naked I mean its nothing he hasn't seen before.

"Well maybe if you payed attention when we were together you'd know that I wanna be a singer." Before I could register anything Austin had me pinned against the door, arms on ethier side of my head and his face inces from mine.

"You and I both no that's a damn lie. For one you get scared singing infront of crowds. You think your not good enough." He leans closer and my breathing hitchs, my heartbeats faster and I try my best not to make any sudden moves. Austin's lips were now at my ear as he continues. "Secondly, I remember everything about you. What you like. What makes you scared. What turns you on." He states seductively. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. It brought back memories, real good ones to. Weather the relationship was real or not regrettably Austin is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Before I can register what's happening Austin and I are making out in the bathroom he lifts me up seats me on the sink wrapping my legs around his torso and his hands travel along my curves I completely forget I'm naked but like I said nothing he hasn't seen or touched yet.

Some of you may think I'm a slut but understand I dated Austin for 2 years, I fell in love with him and even though it wasn't real I don't think I can stop. So now as he has my body this close to his, kissing my lips I can't help but feel the same fireworks I get when I used to kiss him. I hate that he makes me feel this way.

Austin kisses my neck attempting to make a love bite as his hand explored the rest of my body. "Ah...Austin" I moan.

"I love it when you do that." He smirks and kisses me again it was as like we were in a daze. We pull away when there is a loud knock on the door we quickly break apart and Austin steps away from me.

"One minute." I crack open the door and see Trish standing there with her school bag in her hand.

"Ally we have 10 minutes why aren't you ready.

"Sorry I'm out of it let me just get my clothes." Trish nods and walks away. When she's out of hearing range I turn to Austin and frown. "That can't happen again. Now leave I have to change." He jumped off the sink and walked towards me leaving no space between us again.

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before." I refused to look at him so he lifted my chin so I could look at him. " I did miss you though Alls." He pecked my lips and turned to leave. "I mean the sex was great." And there it goes. I roll my eyes and pick up my things to leave its then I notice that both my and Austin's room connect to the same room. That's how he got in.

End

Review

What do ya think.

Question Time:

1)What do you think happened in the past for any of the characters?

2)Why did Ally go to France? This question plays an important role I'll say that now.

3) Do you think Austin really loved Ally? Or was it just a bet?

4) Do you think you know anyone's secret.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Review please feedback is welcome I'm gonna start doing shout outs and sneak peeks. If you answer the bonus question right I'll give you some info on the next chapter.

Request story to friends.(if you want)

*BONUS QUESTION*

If answered right you get info o next chapter. GIVE ANSWER IN PM

I'll start off easy.

- Riker Lynch plays what charcter on the Fox hit GLEE.

Name 5 songs he sang on the show and the group he's affiliated with.


	3. Chapter 3

Drop The Act 3

Hey Hey Hey... Okay so if anyone here watches Degrassi you'll know that * SPOILER* someone dies I'm emotional because I love said charcter and he's come a long way. They already killed Cam who was a very lovable charcter but now this person. WTF Degrassi WTF.

Anyway... This chapter is kinda long I had trouble writing it but it had to be done Remeber they are OOC and its kinda a AU story.

I Do not Own Austin & Ally or Any Music/Lyrics (Heart Attack) - mean holding note.

Ally POV

I skipped out on lunch today after this morning I don't think I can face Austin especially after he stated he wanted nothing to do with me.

Instead of sitting in the library i decided to head to my next class. luckly nobody was there. I took my seat in the Auditorioum and started working on some homework I had.

"Ally Dawson as I live and breathe." I look up and see Kira Starr standing on stage looking as fashionable as always.

"Kira Starr. It's been awhile how are you?"

""Well you'd know if you didn't up and leave."

"I had to leave."

"Why because you got your heart broken. Bull shit Ally you were fourteen."

"Well I'm sorry I thought I was in love. It won't happen again."

"Yeah okay. We both know you and Austin can't stay away from eachother." I ran on stage and hugged Kira like my life depended on it.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You never told us why you left." I pulled away and looked at my best friend since 2nd grade and frowned, I can't tell her the truth. But I can't lie ethier.

"Had to get away from the drama." Not exactly a lie.

"What drama Alls you were 13."

"Fourteen." I correct.

"Like that's a difference. There's something your not telling us. What?"

"Kira I want to but I can't-"

"Fine. I get it its complicated so I'll wait but when your ready promise me you'll tell I mean you scared us half to death."

"I'm sorry."

"You know I can never stay mad at you." I sense a but coming on. "But. A song will help me feel better. You know I've always loved your voice."

"So sneaky but okay. For you anything." Kira handed me a mic the walked off stage to start the music.

She knows me well. I can't resist a Demi song.

3rd Person POV

"Putting my defenses up. Cause I don't want to fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attackkkk."

Kira smirked a flicked on the PA system so Allys voice would be heard all over the school. Kira knew Ally had a beautiful voice but Ally rely shared it she wanted her friends dream to come true even if she had to start small.

"Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want.

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough."

Ally struts across the stage pointing to the pretend audience as she unknowingly sings to the entire school.

"When I don't care. I can play him like a kindle.

Won't wash my hair.

Then make him bounce like a basketball.

But you make me want act like a girl.

Painting my nails and wear high heels

Yes you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand"

"You make me Glow-

But a coverup won't let it show-

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a Heart Attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack"

"Never break a sweat for the other guys

But when you come around I get paralyzed

Every time I try to be myself.

It comes out all wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pains more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Painting my nails and wear perfume

For you

Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand.

" You make me Glow-

But a coverup won't let it show-

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a Heart Attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack"

Kira knows how much Ally loves this song whenever it was on the radio shed text Ally. Demi Lovato was Definitly Ally's insperation cause the girl had talent. The note Ally was about to hit was Allys favorite part of the song the way it layered is beautiful.

"The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else I blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying to close to the sun

And I burst into flames-

You make me glow-

But a cover up won't let it show-

So I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't want to fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack-

I think I'd have a heart attack -

I think I'd have a heart attack-

I think I'd have a hert attack"

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

When the song was finished Kira clapped and shouted " Definitly still got it."

Ally POV

"I missed you Alls a call can only go but so far."

"I know. I know how are you?"

"Great. My dad is thinking of signing Austin. Says he's got natrual talent."

"Austin is really amazing."

"That means nothing coming from you."

"What. Kira I promise you I'm over it."

"I'll give you two until the end of the year at best." She challenged.

"You have a deal." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I got get to class. Where you headed?"

"Here actually I have drama."

"Don't I know it."

"Ha ha. I meant the class."

"I'm just teasing. I saw your preformance. I'm sorry."

"It's whatever I'm over it I guess."

"No it's not. Look I gotta go but this" she points between the two us. "Is far from done." I wave her off and grab my bags heading to my seat.

Trish POV

Ally skipped out on lunch so I had to sit with the jocks. Jocks mean my brother and my brother means Dez. Dez and I rarely get along its like when were together its WW3 and everyone finds it hilarious. Dez is an ass sometimes and it always annoys the hell out of me.

"Trish I have a question."

"Yes Dez. Your face does make you look stupid."

"No. Do you think I can catch anything from being this close to you?"

" I don't know. But to be safe why don't you jump off a cliff or something."

"How will that help?"

"It'll make me happy."

"I'd bet my life that you'd find another way to make you 'happy'."

"I would but you'd problay run him off with your ugly mug. Take off the mask sweets Halloweens next month."

"I would but my mask needs practice to be as scary as yours."

"Ha ha. Bite me."

"It's always about sex with you isn't it." I rolled my eyes and started to tune him out. He had a talent for finding new ways to piss me off.

I stopped eating when I heard a voice over the PA system. This person was singing Heart Aatack by Demi Lovato and I'd notice that voice anywhere I look around the table eyes landing on Austin he had a small smile on his face. That there is how I know he still lovers her. I look at Dez and see he too notices he smiles and shakes his head, probably at his friends stupidity.

Many people sang along but it got quiet when she went for the high note. Which she of course excuted flawlessly causing a round of cheers.

There is no way she knows the PA is on Ally only sings for fun, I mean she wants to be a singer but she doesn't think she's good enough no matter how much we tell her she is.

The PA cuts off and I find that most people are pleased with Ally's voice only a few cheerleaders seem jealous since they notice the voice caught Austin's attention. I'll tell you right now we are not an episode of glee we aren't all singers. Well I am but these bimbos please.

"Austy. Who was that girl? Why don't you smile when I sing like that. Are you cheating on me O.M.G you are."

"Cassidy. I'm not cheating on you. Ally just an old friend I was thinking about when we would sing when we were younger chill."

" Is she prettier than me." When Austin doesn't answer I stifle a laugh and continue eating. "You think she is . Did you have sex with her." Dez and I both spit take our water and snap our heads towards the two.

"Of course not Cassie. I'm a virgin remember." He's lying. Whene ever he lies he speaks in a whisper. I never asked him if he was a virgin or not cause it was never my business nor did I want to know what he did with my best friend but know I can't help but wonder if that's why she left. I look up and see Austin is trying his best not to meet my gaze and before I can question him the bell rings.

Austin POV

I don't have time for this. Starting game is coming up and we can't start with a loss, why the hell did Ally come back now. If he finds out shes back he will kill me, or her. If anyone ever finds out we're as good as dead.

Whatever I shouldn't be thinking about her I need to think about this game. I need to not focus on how beautiful she is, how smart she is, or how she makes me feel.

Fucking feelings.

End

Questions.

1) Did you cych a secret yet?

2) Why did Ally leave. Kira thinks it had nothing to do with the breakup is she right?

3) Did Aaustin really love Ally?

4) Did you like Trish and Dez's fight.

This chapters bonus question is hard and its about me but If you watch enough T.V or read my stories you will know.

1) Name 5 of my favorite ships.

- Hint- Most are popular TV shows.


	4. Chapter 4

Drop The Act 4

Hello peeps I was contemplating if I should continue this story or not since its not that popular and I came very close to deleting it, however I decided not to since it would be unfair to people who are reading so for now thanks for reading and reviewing check out my 3 other A&A stories please. Happy Reading

Anything Familar I do not own.

Austin POV

We won. The first game of the season and we won, it's not a surprise we haven't lost a game in 5 years. My teammates currently lift me over their heads cheering on our win as they head towards the locker room.

*******Time Change*******

After getting washed and dressed I head back to my house where the party is in full swing. Loud music playing and kids with red solo cups in the front yard. I park my car in the garage and head inside receiving praise all the way there.

I step through my front door and find my house to be filled with teenagers and like every cliché story there was Making out, Drinking and sensual dancing.

I head straight into the kitchen and grab a drink.

"Congrats Austin." I slightly jump and snap my head towards the voice.

"Thanks Ally." It takes every inch of me to stop from checking her out. Her dress was short and tight just how I like it and even better though since now she was packing a dangerous set of curves.

"You always were the sporty type. Doesn't suprise me that even now you're a superstar." Ally hops off the counter and struts towards me. "I never figured you to drop the people you love."

"You're right I don't drop the people I love." Ally raised a questioning eyebrow then rolled her eyes. "I drop the people I don't and won't ever care about." Ally's eyes snapped to my face and I swear I saw them water.

"You know what, I'm gonna go. Congrats again." Ally stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "You deserve everything you have coming to you." With that I watch her retreating figure exit the kitchen. I hate seeing her like that and I hate even more that I cause it but for now I can't risk her safety for our happiness. She deserves better anyway.

I lift the cup to my lips and chug it down. Time to start the party.

Ally POV

I rush out of the kitchen wiping my face from any stray tears.

"Hey are you okay?" I turn around and see one of the hottest guys that ever existed. Behind Austin of course.

"Yeah just upset. But I'm fine now." I flip my hair and give the boy a flirtatious smile.

"Well then I hope I can make you happy again. " he holds out his hand. "I'm Dallas."

"Hi Dallas, I'm-"

"Ally Dawson. I know."

"Now that we know eachothers name how bout you get me a drink and we can chat more." I force a smile and gently touch his arm.

"Don't mind if I do." Dallas kept his eyes on my breast until we started walking. When we enter the kitchen Austin is exiting he looks between the both of us and frowns, then takes a huge gulp of his drink.

He has no right to be mad, twice he humiliates me and has the nerve to be pissed because I'm getting over him. Well attempting to.

I look over my shoulder at Austin and mockingly blow him a kiss and press myself against Dallas. He snaps his head away from us and stomps away.

"Now what would you like?"

******************Later*******************

I am currently making out with Dallas on the couch in the living room and enjoying every minute of it. I made it clear I wasn't gonna have sex with him and he said it was fine, that he was willing to wait.

Dallas starts kissing down my neck taking his time to make some hickeys along the way. I stretch my neck giving him more access to my neck. I watch people on the dance floor and my eyes freeze on one couple. My best friends to be exact. Trish is currently pressed against Dez. Her back against his front, they slowly grind eachother both their eyes closed as if they were enjoying themselves a little to much.

"Ally you okay?" I smile and look at Dallas.

"You ask me that alot."

"We'll you always look out of it and its kinda insulting since I'm doing some of my best work here." Dallas lets his arm wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry, you are amazing its just Trish says she hates Dez yet they are practically having sex on the dance floor," Dallas looks in their direction and smirks.

"They do that at every party. They claim its because Austin won't let any other guy touch her but we think they do it to dismiss of their sexual tension."

"Well then they are doing a very good job of it. Austin isn't mad that they dance like that?"

"Nah. I think he'd rather it be Dez since he knows he won't take advantage of Trish like 99% of other guys."

"Would you?"

"Nope. Trish is cool but she scares the hell out of me." I chuckle and kiss his cheek.

"Ew. Dallas I though we agreed no hitting on Ally." I turn to see Dez and Trish standing next to us.

"Sorry she is just so irresistible." I wrap my arms around his neck and peck his lips. "Nothing happened Trish we just talked."

"And made out." I input.

" I should rip your bal-"

"So how was the dance?" Trish's eyes snapped towards me and she knew I was challenging her.

"Fine I'll drop it. But know if you hurt her I will push you through a wood chipper." She puts on the most sinister smile and winks at him.

"Okay Trish besides ripping on Dallas why are you over here it seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"Haha. You're a regular comedian. I actually came to invite you to my room we are about to play some games, you know keep the cliché going." I look at Dallas and he shrugs in approval.

"Sure lead the way." Trish smiles and walks towards the steps Dallas right behind her. Before Dez can go anywhere I put my hand up to stop him. "Close your mouth, I can see the drool." Dez snaps out of it and smirks.

"I'm a teenage boy I'm just curious."

"How curious?"

"Don't worry I'm not interested in her for anything else other than a good fu-" I put up my hand to stop him.

"Don't finish that sentence. Aren't you scared Austin will be I don't know pissed." He shrugs. He actually shrugs.

"He knows I find her attractive. But he knows I also won't act on it which is true, I don't want to ruin our relationships you guys are important to me. You're my family." My face softens and I hug Dez.

"You are an awesome friend."

"I know." He teases, We then head upstairs to Trish's room where we find a group of about 15 people sitting in a circle.

Dallas waves me over to take the seat in the empty spot next to him.

Dez takes the only spot left thats available which just so happens to be next to Trish I see him roll his eyes but he continues to his seat sitting as far away from her as possible.

"Okay so we're gonna play 2 truths and a lie. You have to tell 2 truths about yourselves and a lie If someone guesses right you have to do a dare." Kira explains. I didn't even know she was here. She looked at me and smirked. "Why don't you start Allz."

"Okay." I say skeptically. I think for a while but finally think of the best thing to say. "I am scared of heights. When I was a kid I would eat worms. I've been in love." I feel Austin's eyes on me and he frowns. Before anyone can guess Austin lifts up three fingers.

"You were never in love. I mean honestly who could ever love you."

Ouch

I look down and fight back tears that are threatening to fall. My eyes meet Austin's and I give a sad smile.

"You're right. I've never been in love." Now Trish, Dez and Kira all look at me as if I'm insane. "Okay what's the dare. Before Austin can speak Kira steps in.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room." My head snaps towards her and I see her triumphant smirk. I look at Austin and decide that now is the time to get over him. I lean over towards Dallas and kiss him square on the lips. The kiss last for awhile with tounge and all. I don't notice until we break apart the Austin has left the room.

Kira rolls her eyes at my immaturity and Trish smirks.

"Ally go talk to him please." I roll my eyes but follow Dez's orders. I stand up slowly and walk out of the room before anyone can protest.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

I find Austin in the kitchen chugging down a bottle of voldka. He's gonna fucking kill himself.

"Austin stop." I go for the bottle but he pulls away before I can touch it.

"Damn it Ally go away."

"Austin-"

"Why don't you just go fuck Dallas. We all know you will I mean that's what whores do right, fuck every guy in walking distance." My hand lifts up to slap him but he catches it. "Not this time sweetheart."

"I hate you." Tears are running down my face now. Austin pulls me close to his body and leans close to my face our lips practically touching. "Good." He steps away and walks out the kitchen leaving me there to cry alone.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

It took me awhile but I finally made my way back upstairs. Austin also returned and was currentlu chatting up some blonde chick. "Austin it's your go." Austin looks up at Dallas and rolls his eyes.

"I'm a senior. I am an aspiring singer." Austin looks at me and smirks before continuing. "I lost my virginity to some trashy girl I know." I choke on my drink and my head snaps angrily towards Austin.

"Austin don't." Trish warns.

"Times up. It was the virginity thing. I'm telling you I had sex with the trashiest girl you'd ever meet and to this day she still is up to her scheming ways." Austin's eyes never leave mine, he just sits there with that stupid smirk on his face waiting for me to react, and so do I. But honestly I'm speechless. It was then I realized he was serious, I really meant nothing to him. Before the tears can fall again I walk over to Dallas pulling him up and out of the room with me.

"Where are we going?" He ask.

"To have sex." I open my room door and step inside pushing Dallas on to the bed.

'I'm done playing nice. Game on Moon.'

End Chapter.

What did you think?

-Are you Team Austin or Team Ally

-What's up with Trish and Dez

-Do you think Austin really feels how he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Drop The Act 5

Thanks for the reviews.

Ally POV

I open my eyes and see Dallas sleeping soundly beside me. I gotta be honest I thought he was gonna be outta here the first chance he got.

"Morning." I look up to see Dallas with his eyes open. How he manages to look so good after just waking up is beyond me.

"Morning. I'm surprised you stayed."

"I am too. I have to leave soon though. My moms expecting me home." I can see he is telling the truth.

"It's fine. Im about to jump in the shower. You up for another round before you leave."

"I'm a teenage boy of course I am." Dallas pulled me close and starts kissing my neck.

"Great. I'll meet you in the shower." I stood on dropping the blanket showing my bare body. I strut towards the bathroom.

Dallas is behind me in seconds and uses his foot to kick the door shut. I make sure to lock both doors and step into the shower. He soon joins me lifting my chin up to kiss me.

He grabs my thighs and lifts me up wrapping my legs around him in the process. Our tounges battle for dominance, a battle in which he wins.

I reach behind Dallas and turn on the water. He wraps one arm around my waist and grinds into me causing me to let out a loud moan and my guess that won't be the last time.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

I walk Dallas to the door and kiss him good-bye. We had an understanding that what happens was a one night thing for the simple fact that nethier of us were in the right place in our lives for a relationship.

"Look Ally don't do something you're gonna regret you're going through alot right now. Don't act on impulse."

I was taken by suprise. What the hell did he mean by that. "What do you mean."

"I was Austin's friend remember. You guys were a cute couple and I see the way he looks at you. Don't give up on him."

I watch in shock as Dallas makes his way down the driveway. What did he mean. I was acting rationally. Austin plays me and I'm suddenly the one who's irrational. I'm hurt and everyone says Austin has a reason. Does nobody care about how I feel.

I shut the door and head back upstairs. I need to clear my head. I walk into the music room and sit at the is one of the very few things that lifts my spirits.

"Should have known you would make your way into this room." I don't need to look to see who it was, I know that voice anywhere. Austin sits besides me and smiles.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was out of line."

"Don't worry about it. A drunk man speaks the truth right." Austin looks away from me and frowns. "I get it you don't like me. It's fine."

"Ally look I at least want to be-"

"Don't you dare say friends. Austin you were my first love. I lost my virginity to you." I turn back to the piano. " I just had sex with another guy, the only guy since you all because you say I mean nothing to you. Now you want to be friends. I can't just be friends with you Austin. "

"I may not love you but you were my best friend give it a chance."

"Exactly were as in past tense."

"Ally please. I need you."

I ignore him and start playing piano.

'Someone Like You: by Adele.'

"**I heard that you're settled down**

**That you found a girl and you're married now.**

**I heard that your dreams came true.**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."**

I feel Austin shift beside me and I smile.

"**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over."**

**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

Austin began to sing before I can start the next set of lyrics.

"**You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

**We were born and raised**

**In a summer haze**

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days"**

Austin's eyes never leave mine, it was as if he was singing to me. We sat close, close enough that there was absolutely no room between us.

"**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over."**

I finally got myself to look away from Austin and sing again. I hate that he still has a strong influence over me. How he manages to make me fall in love with him over and over in the matter of seconds.

"**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**"Nothing compares**

**No worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes**

**They are memories made.**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"**

**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, I beg**

**I remember you said,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

Next thing I know Austin's lips are on mine and I'm kissing back oddly enough it feels the same as always, sparks and all. This is not helping my situation at all. The kiss last for minutes before I find the strength to pull away.

"Austin stop. We can't do this." Austin moved away from me and shut his eyes."Austin are you okay?"

Austin's eyes snapped open and he smiled. "Never better. Think about what I said. Bye." He ran out of the room like he was on fire. I bring my hand to my lips and smile. I don't think I will never stop loving him.

Trish POV

Its no secret that I'm adopted I mean I'm a Latina living with a bunch of Caucasians. It's not like I'm complaining cause I couldn't have asked for a better family. Mike and Mimi are amazing and Austin is not only brither but my best friend we keep nothing from each other.

They took me in when my parents wouldn't I love them more than why I feel bad that I'm looking for my birth mom.

I narrowed it down to two Women both of which live in Miami. I have obtained their address but I'm scared a hell to go see them. I shouldn't want to, one of them gave up.

I lay back on bed and frown. I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help but be curious.

I just want to know who brought me into this world and why she didn't want me.

Dez POV

My dad was drinking again, he is on one of his rampages where he throws things around blaming me for my mother never being here.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a son. Why don't you go back to your slut mother in New York."

"Dad I-" SLAP. I didn't register he slapped me until my face hit the vase behind me sending it crashing to the floor.

"I wish you were never born you worthless piece of crap." Punch, Punch,Punch.

I bet you're wondering why I stay here.

"Daddy I'm home." There's your reason.

My father steps away from me and picks up Megan, she's my 10 year old sister. I wouldn't dare leave without her.

"Daddy is Dez okay." My father nods and puts her down.

"Yeah he just is a little clumsy." Megan smiles and bounces upstairs most likely to watch T.V. "I want you out of this house by tonight. I'm not gonna let you or your mother influence my daughter."

"You can't do that."

"The hell I can't. You're 18 boy. Act like it."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving her here with you."

"Why not she knows not to step out of line but if she does." Dad took the cigaret from the ash tray and pushed it onto my arm. "She'll end up just like you." I drop to my knees in pain as he leaves the cigaret against my skin."be out by tonight or she gets it.

"Fine. Just leave her out of it." He grabs my hair and tosses me to the side smiling.

"That's what I thought."

Dads behavior doesn't suprise me at all, ever since my moms been out directing movies he thinks she's cheating on him so he takes it out on us. I try to keep the heat off of Megan but there's only so much I can do.

I head up to my room grabbing anything I could so I can go over to Austin's house. He knows what goes on here and often leaves his door open for me. He has 7 bedrooms one of which has officially become mine when I was 5. I didn't want I tell Austin I was kicked out cause he would flip a lid. He would drag me home to get my clothes and drag Megan back with us. He's honestly the best bro I could ask for.

As in about to leave Megan's small voice stops me.

" Dez. Don't leave me here." I visibly flinch at her pleading. I wish I could take her, I wish I could stay but I need to do this for her.

"Don't worry Megs I'll be back tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise." I bend down and hug her kissing her cheek. I was gonna get her outta here. I had to.

End Chapter

This chapter was sucky I know but it gets better

Review Please

Updates will be slow because I have school but I will do my best to get it up by next Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Drop The Act 6

REVIEWERS

-justinbissosweet-Oh thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest as well.

-queenc1-yup I hope they can fix things to fortunately you might find out soon.

-Guest#2- Thank You and here is your update.

-Guest#1-Yes that is one thing in trying to show. They absolutely have feelings for each other, they te eachothers first loves. However it depends on the secrects they keep from each other.

-ItsYaGirlTerTer- Yes very sad, hopefully it gets more positive, With some drama added in.

Hello Dudes and Dudettes. I wrote this chapter quick because I feel its the tipping point of drama in the story. Warning alot goes down this chapter.

Ally POV

17 million hits. That's unreal.

Yesterday when Austin and I sang Someone Like You. It was recorded and posted on YouTube by Kira. I am bursting with happiness that people actually liked it.

"Awe. You two look like such a cute couple."

"Trish-"

"What is It so wrong I want my best friend and my brother to get married and have babies one day."

"It is if said brother is said best friends ex."

"Whateves. You look and sound amazing together and you know it." Trish quickly stood up and frowned. "Look I have to go do somethings, I'll be back later bye." Okay that was weird. But then again this is Trish we're talking about she's always weird. I mean that in the sweetest way.

"So you're the tramp." I look up to find a girl glaring at me like I killed her car or something.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Allison, stay away from Austin he's mine and only mine."

"Okay I repeat. Excuse me."

"Oh don't pretend you don't like him I know all about your past." The hallways were slowly clearing out and was now practically empty so it was just whoever this person is and me standing there. " Knocked up at 14, what a shame."

"How the-"

"I remember you from when we were younger. You and Austin were dating for like 2 years who do you think he made the bet with."

"Wait but-"

"Shh. Cassidy is speaking," so she's Casdidy. "Look if you want to keep this all a secrect I need you to stay away from Austin. You wouldn't want him finding out he has two kids now would you."

"Please don't."

"See begging. I think we're on the same page now." Casdidy threw the papers at me and walked off.

"I have more copies and if I so much as hear you breathe towards him it gets out. Got it."

"Got it:" my voice barley a whisper. How the hell did she know, the only people that know about my Pregnacy is my father and I.

I look through the papers seeing that they are thorough. Every bit of information on my Pregnacy. Even the sonagram. I miss my babies. I kiss each of the pictures and place them into the locker then walk off to class. Which I have with Austin. As my partner. I. Am. Doomed.

Trish POV

I found her. I actually found her. I happily shake as I knock on the door to my birth mothers home eagerly waiting for a response.

The door swings open revealing a small girl no older than 5. She had the cutest eyes and hair ever."Stranger, Danger!"

"Sweetie no. I know your mommy." Her posture relaxes and she grins.

"Oh okay. Do you want to say hi."

"That would be great sweetie." The little girls smile widened as she called over to her mom who appeared at the for in 2 seconds flat.

The women's eyes widens in shock and she pushes me out the doorway"Oh my god." This was it. That's all she's gonna say. "How dare you come here."

"What. I."

"Look sweetie I gave you up for a reason. Why did you look for me."

"I just wanted to know who you were."

"Well I don't. Look my husband doesn't know about you so you need to leave and please never come back."

"Wait. Why don't you want me."

"Isn't it obvious. Look in the mirror sweetie, you're not the child of a international supermodel, I had to give you up." The women steps back and slams the door in my face. It took all my strength to stop myself from crying. To drive home. Honestly I need a drink and fast.

I speed home parking quickly in the lot and storm into the house.

"Look who's all sunshine and rainbows today." I send Dez a nasty glare to which he just laughs at and chugs down his beer.

"I'm not in the mood Dez."

"Has that ever stopped me before?" I feel a tear slowly slide down my face and try my best to hide it from Dez but judging by how fast he sprang from his seat he already saw it.

"I went to see my birth mom today."

"Trish-"

"I didn't want to be with her I just wanted to see her you know. See where I came from. I've been searching for her for years and-" my tears were falling quickly down my face and the sobs made it hard to even speak.

"What happened?" Dez slid a comforting arm across my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"She said she didn't want me, she said I am too fat. That I'm nothing like a model."

"Trish don't say that."

"Why not its true. I'm fat."

"No you're curvy, guys love that."

"Then why do you always-"

"Insult you. I thought it was our way of showing we care. You know in a non-caring way." I smiled. Dez always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"Look I love the Moons I do I just was curious. I mean they took me when nobody else would."

"Yep. I know what you mean. I spend more time here than any place else."

"Don't I know it." I grab the beer out of his hand and slowly sip it watching as he looks at me angrily.

"You always did like the taste of me in your mouth." I practically choke on the drink and snap my head around to glare at Dez.

"You are so crude."

"You took my drink."

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another one." Before I can stand Dez wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap.

"I was kidding. Drink up." It was hard to focus on anything he was saying when all I could think of was his lips brushing up against my neck.

"Dez don't-"

"I'm sorry. Is that distracting you." He begins kissing my neck softly but effectively and creating a few hickeys.

"Dez." I meant it as a order but it came out as more of moan which of course he got a laugh out of. Dez shifted my hips and turned me so that I was sitting on his lap face to face with him. My legs were spread so they were on ethier side of him and my arms wrap around his neck.

Dez pulled away from me, looking directly into my eyes. For a moment his eyes left mine and darted to my lips making me smile. He wanted this as much as I did. Making the first move I lean forward and press my lips softly against his. Dez returns the kiss just as fast as I initiated.

His hands rest on my lower back, borderline ass and he slowly begins dragging them slowly up and down my thighs. His tounge swipes against my lower lip requesting further approval to enter and as much as I hate to admit it he is an amazing kisser so I obliged. I didn't even try to fight him for control of the kiss I let him lead and for once I was happy to follow.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

We both lay on the kitchen floor completely worn out, our breathing was quick and my legs felt like jelly. 'Best Sex Ever'.

Dez is the first to make a move to leave which I don't mind since this wasn't supposed to happen. Not again.

"Get up they're gonna be here soon." He slid his pants up and threw me my undergarments before putting on his shirt.

"Never speak of this again."

"Do you even need to say that. Trust me I won't say a word."

"Good-Bye." I run upstairs and head to my room, I hop on the bed frowning, I can't let myself fall for him, not again. Even if he was my best. I hate him, and I always will.

Dez POV

I let myself relax as the high takes over, I love this feeling. The feeling of being on top of the world. No cares, No worries even If its only for a second.

"Dez." I quickly toss the evidence to the ground and face Ally a small smiles on my face.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh don't be such a goody-goody it was obvious what i was doing, Then again I guess I have to find a new name for you since you got yourself knocked up." Ally's face dropped and she points at me accusingly.

"How the hell did you know."

"Well I wasn't sure until you just confirmed."

"Dez-"

"Alight, Alright. I visit New York every summer remember. The summer going into our Freshman year I got into an accident and needed to be sent to the hospital. I saw someone who at the time was your doppelgänger but I didn't bother with it because she had a huge stomach. She was obviously pregnant."

"Dez you can't tell Austin."

"He's my best friend."

"So am I. Please." I can't say no to that face. I slowly nod and lite up another ********. "Thanks." Ally smiles at me and walks back into the house.

"That girl is gonna stir up some trouble this year."

End Chapter

Not the greatest chapter but it moves the story along. You found out about 1 of Ally's many secrects and Trish's too.

Who's next. Read next chapter to find out.

Thanks For All Of The Support And Reviews.

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Drop The Act 7

Hello- thanks reviewers. This chapter the drama is calm, but you know what they say Calm before the storm.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

1 Month Later

Ally POV

Our teacher said that today is the day Austin and I will be starting our drama project, each of us must pick a topic, at random of course and must act it out, The act must be recorded to its fullest potential meaning costumes, makeup and a script. I find this to be hard since I've been avoiding Austin for the past month not only because of the threat but because he returned to his usual assholey-ness. It's whatever though, it's all gonna be over soon.

I walk to the front of the room and pick a slip out of the hat.

First Date.

Is what is written in neat bold letters, I walk back to my table and hand him the slip, he seems surprised at first but smiles slightly. "The irony." He whispers, I don't know if I was meant to hear it but I did and it made me smile.

As soon as the bell rang I dart out of the classroom and head to my next class, I know he wanted to talk to me but I couldn't being myself to speak to him with Cassidy watching my every move.

I open my locker and pull out my binder it before I can get it out my locker is rudely slammed. 'Speak of the devil'

"Yes Cassidy?"

"Oh I heard you and Austin are partners." I nod. "So I also guess you didn't hear my threat clearly what part of stay away do you not understand."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Switch."

"I tried, she really wants us to work together." Cassidy rolls her eyes and storms away.

"Paybacks bitch," she says over her shoulder. I suddenly feel sick, she wouldn't tell Austin would she. I shake it off and head to class after grabbing my binder.

Dez POV

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, this is serious Dez."

"I know, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"How about. Hey Austin I was kicked out of the house by my drunk abusive father and now my little sister is stuck with the maniac."

"Look with everything that's been going on lately I didn't want to put anything more on your plate."

"Nothing is going on."

"Really so the times you kissed Ally, absolutely nothing."

"I don't love her I never have."

"You're forgetting who your talking to." He leaned against my locker and smirked. "Dez I think I really love her." I mimick a younger Austin. "You could never be away from her for long you two were attached at the hip. Look Austin I don't know why you faked loving her or if its true or not but you need to fix things between you and her."

"Why?" He questions.

"Because." I'm not gonna tell him, not if he's acting like this. Plus it's not my secret to tell. "Austin she loved you and you walked all over her, I used to look up to you too because you're love was so real when you were so young. I always wanted that for me, for my parents but you walked out on it."

"I'm sorry I was young I didn't know it would be that bad."

"Well you're older now, fix it." Before I can walk away Austin touches my arm to stop me.

"You know you can stay as long you want." I smile.

"I know. Best friend remember." We did our handshake and said our goodbyes before going our seperate ways.

Since Austin had practice he let me use his car to pick up Megan from school. I've been doing this often its the only time I get to spend with her.

I pick her up and almost everyday and every week I see a new cut on her, I want more than anything to take her away from him I went to court and everything but my dad got some airtight evidence saying I'm not responsible enough, I am after all still in high school. If I brought up the abuse they would put her In foster care and I won't let that happen. I can't risk it.

I pull up to the school and see Megan sitting on the steps chatting happily with a boy, they were sitting close and he had an arm around her shoulders. My first thought was to go over there and throw his arm off of her then I remember he's only ten. I will problay scare Megan and that just adds to the list of irresponsiblities for my dad to show the court. So I settle for just honking the horn and waiting patiently for her to get in the car.

"So who was that?" I questioned soon as she enters the vehicle.

"That's my boyfriend Nelson." I practically choke on air and snap my head towards my little sister.

"What!"

"Dez I'm ten I can have a boyfriend."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, he told me I was pretty and he wanted me to be his girlfriend so I said yes."

"Megan-"

"Don't be such a big brother."

"But I am a big brother. I'm your big brother so sorry if I'm a little put off by this."

"I'm sorry Dez if it helps he's not my first boyfriend."

"What!"

"Dez stop yelling." I look at her and smile, that is until I notice the black under her eye. I reach out and brush it slightly causing her to flinch away from me. "Dez that hurts!"

"I bet it does, did dad do this to you?" She slowly nods. "Fuck," I bang my hand against the steering wheel causing Megan to jump.

"Dez you're scaring me." I look at her and frown.

"I'm sorry Megs. Why did he do this."

She looked down and pouted. "It was my fault. I dropped his beer, its just he scared me I jumped and my hand hit the bottle out of his hand." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Megan that's not your fault." I look at the time and see I only have 20 minutes to get her back home or that man will flip.

I finally pull off from the school and drive to the house. Megan hasn't said a word which is unusual for for her she was always a ball of sunshine no matter where she was or who she was with.

We pulled up to the house five minutes before the deadline and for awhile she sat there looking at the house while I looked at her."Dez I'm scared." Her voice barley a whisper, I see the terror in her eyes as she looks at this place she calls home.

"I know Megs I'm working on it."

"Can you come back."

"You know I can't."

"I miss you. I don't like being alone daddy scares me." I hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm gonna get you out of there I promise, I will fight this, I will fight him." She nods and wipes her tears away.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too Little sister." She hugs me once more then hops out of the car running to the house. She pulls out her keys and opens the door. When I see she's in the house safe I pull off heading to Austin's place.

I Hop out of the car shutting the door and run to the front door. When I enter the house the first person I see is Ally and she is of course with Trish. Trish and I haven't spoken since that night, not even an insult. I'm not gonna lie she was problay the best bed buddy I've ever had but it doesn't change how I feel about her. Convincing right.

Anyway both girls take notice of the frown on my face and Ally questions whats wrong.

"Megan had a black eye. That bastard gave her a black eye." I sit down angrily across from them.

"What the hell. That douche hit her." Ally yells.

"Yup and he does it often. What should I do they said I have no chance getting her in court. I can't just take her away."

"Dez you can't worry about what if's. You don't know how it will go down in court."

"What if he doesn't let me see her. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. If he wins in court he can take away that right."

"Okay understandable."

"I need to get her out I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out and we'll help." I smile and thank them, both of them.

"Oh and Megan has a boyfriend." Both girls smile and look at me excited as f***. "That's not good news. He had an arm around her and everything."

"Dez its a school boy crush, she'll get over it."

"Please if that boy is anything like I was at that age then-" I pause and look at Trish who just smirks. "Oh hell. I'm gonna-"

"Dez calm down."

"Boys are stupid, they can't be trusted and they are gross."

"Well we can agree on one thing." Trish remarks. I smirk, we are finally back on track.

"I Beleive we can agree on more than one thing." I know she understands what I'm insinuating because she rolls her eyes and looks away. "As I was saying. I don't like that boy."

"You don't know him." Ally points out.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything." She scoffs at my logic.

"Okay fine you don't have to like the boy but you should trust Megan, trust that she's responsible enough to make smart decisions."

"She's ten."

"And she's the most mature ten year old I've ever known." I had to agree Megan was extremly mature for a ten year old sometimes I found myself being lectured by her and every time I listened. She's scary when she's angry. She reminds me of mom in that way.

"You're right. I'm overreacting. Thanks Ally." I kiss her cheek and grab a half of Trish's sandwhich. She shoots me a look but says nothing."Where's Austin?"

Ally frowns and points up. "He has a friend over."

"Oh really. Is it Cassidy?" She nods."She is so obsessed with that boy, it has to be unhealthy." Ally chuckles and sits back next to Trish. We all sit around talking. Trish throws an insult in every now and then. Austin suddenly comes storming down the steps he grabs Ally's hand and practically drags her upstairs. I look back at Trish and smirk she rolls her eyes an walks out of the kitchen.

Love to see her go. Love watching her leave even more.

Ally POV

"What the hell Austin."

"When were you gonna tell me you were in foster care Ally." I snapped my head towards him and scoffed.

"Same time you told me I was just a game."

"Get over it Ally. Why the hell were you in foster care."

"My mom died remember, she didn't want my dad to have custody so when she died while my dad fought for me I was put in foster care." I said it like it was no big deal and believe me it took me the longest to get that down.

"So you lied to us. Paris my ass."

"Please, I couldn't tell I wanted to tell you but that guy there he watched my every move. I didn't want him to hurt the people I loved like he hurt me."

"Ally what did he do."

"Like you care. While I was there protecting you, you were here laughing it up with those people you made the bet with. Don't pretend you care Austin, not now."

"I do care."

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"No Ally what did I do."

"You wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes Ally."

"I was raped. You happy now." I turn around to make my escape but he blocks the door."Move." I demand.

Austin stands there not loving an inch. "What do you mean!"

"Can you really be that dense. Unwanted sex Austin, I was a 14 year old non virgin. He had a field -Everyday single day for 2 months he came into my bedroom, sometimes he stopped right before he could start, sometimes he passed out but he always got far enough to give me nightmares." Why do I keep crying infront of him.

"Ally-"

"No you wanted to know the story so shut up and listen." I cut him off."His wife caught him one night, she found me rolled up in a fetal position, I was completly naked bawling my eyes out. She wasn't even mad, she was felt sorry. Sorry she didn't find out sooner. Sorry she couldn't protect me from what was happening right under her nose. She got the court to let me stay with my mom's best friend until the trial was over. I was safe there" When I was done I look up at Austin and see his face is filled with sympathy, I didn't want that. Not from him, not anymore."Wanna know the ironic part of this all. Every time he did that I would think back to you. Your smile, your laugh, that night before I left. All of it made me smile I loved thinking about it, thinking about you." Austin looked away from me regretfully. "Move." I tell him.

This time he complies, he steps out of my way and I hurry out the door. I run to my room and jump on my bed tears pouring down my face. I hated those nights, I hated feeling so dirty, so used. I knew it wasn't my fault though no matter how much he told me I deserved it I never beleived it because I know its not true, nobody deserves that and nobody-no kid should have to go through that.

I pick up my phone and see that I have 3 missed calls and 1 text message from Caterina. That's my moms friend she is the woman that is watching my kids. After I had the kids I knew that I wouldn't be able to take care of them, not alone and escpeially not at 14. She said she'd watch them until I finished high school.

**Coming to Miami. Great job offer See you in a week.**

** -From Caterina **

What! My babies are gonna be here in a week. I jumped off of my bed and dialed her number. I'm used to only talking to them over the phone granted its only been two months since I last saw them, I miss them like crazy.

I know what you're thinking. You think I should tell Austin. Sorry but I can't risk it, he walked out on me I won't let him walk out on them too.

It's not like they don't know he's their father. I showed them pictures and Videos and I had every intention of telling him when I moved back but after everything that went down I won't dare.

"Ally how are you sweetie."

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm great, excited about the move, the twins really want to see you."

"I miss them."

"I know you do. So how's daddy?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"My dad is filming a movie, I had to force him to go he refused to be out of my sight for a second. He really missed me."

"That's good, what about theirs?"

"He was a mistake. I was a bet."

"Oh sweetie."

"No don't. Lesson learned boys are stupid, untrustworthy."

"Not all boys."

"Okay not all but most." I heard her laugh on the other line then a some. shuffling.

"Mommy." I breath caught in my throat as I heard my babies voice.

"Hi baby. How are you."

"I good mommy. I miss you dis much." I can picture her holding her arms wide problay thinking I can see her.

"Me too sweetie. How's your brother?"

"He pull my hair and I cry." I frown.

"Tell him he's in trouble." She says okay and there is a long pause.

"Mommy say your I twouble." She is adorable. Another pause.

"Mommy I sorry. Please don't make me in trouble." He says.

"Sweetie you have to be nice to your sister."

"Okay mommy I Pwamise. Don't be mad at me"

"I'm not sweetie, Mommy loves you."

"I wuv you too mommy."

"Me too." I hear in the background. More shuffling.

"They really miss you." Catherina was now back on the phone.

"I miss them too. I can't wait to see them."

"I know. I'll text you directions as soon as I get there."

"Thanks Cat." When we finally hang up I smile up at the ceiling then it hits me.

My babies are gonna be in Miami, Austin's in Miami. My babies are gonna be in Miami with Austin. Oh shoot.

End Chapter.

Okay peeps you know what to do.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

1)The twins coming to Miami

2)Austin knows about Ally's Abuse

3)Dez and Megan

4)Dez going to court

5)Ally's secrets

6)Cassidy

Review... It makes me happy which makes me update sooner.

Picture Link of the Twins: I Do Not Own This

Or

.


	8. Chapter 8

Drop The Act 8

Hello lovelies... I am back with a new chapter, thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows. This chapter I like to think is slightly less drama, with some fluff but hey that's my opinion, trust me when I say its just getting started.

Ally POV

We had a four day break this week and I decided to go visit the twins. They just got up here two days ago but I can't wait any longer to see them so I left the house at 5 in the morning so that I can be able to spend all day with them.

Anthony is the boy, obviously. He was the first one out older than his sister by 3 minutes and 19 seconds. He takes after Austin, beautiful blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He loves I sing and even at 2 has the ability to charm women of any age he's cute an he's very much aware of it.

Annabelle is more like me as cliché as that is. She's smart, caring and musically gifted. She loves her brother but he can be a bit protective when it comes to boys. Once at day care he hit a boy with a block for putting his arm around Annie.

Both of my kids are in a gifted program, they have knowledge beyond their years but I don't push then to learn, I want them to have the life I didn't have. I want them to grow up the normal way without the pressure.

"Annie that's not fair."

"Yes it is I won we have to watch fish hooks."

"But I want to watch teenage muta ninja tutles."

"Oh well." Annie slowly climbs on the couch and turns on the T.V and after two minutes Tony was right next to her laughing along to the show.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened." I look away from the twins and frown at Caterina.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She scoffs.

"What about their father."

"He won't be involved with them I decided I'm not telling him."

"Ally that's unfair. Your mom took your dad away from you don't do it to them."

"The difference is, my dad wanted me, he wanted my mom. She was the one who flaked out."

"Austin loves you."

"I was nothing more than a bet to him. A simple fu-"

"Ally-"

"I am nothing to him." I finish, my voice just above a whisper.

"Ally-"

"No I'm done. I ha- I hate him." I leave the table and run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see streams of tears going down my face. "I am nothing to him." I repeat to myself. I wipe the tears away and head back downstairs I'm here for them not him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Caterina said. "It's just, I want you to be happy and from what your mom told me he made you the happiest, I mean what 12 year old can fake something so well."

"At this point none of Austin's accomplishments can surprise me."

"Mommy, mommy for Halloween I want to be a princess."

"Yeah and I want to be spider man," Tony started jumping around mimicking spider-man's actions.

"Can we go trick or treating?" They ask and what's a question without puppy dog eyes."Pwetty Pwease." They know I love baby talk.

"Sure I'll be over at 5." They start jumping up and down and dancing around the living room.

"You know you're a great mother Ally." She guides me back to the kitchen and hands me a wine glass. I look at her suspiciously for a moment the take a sip. Grape juice. She smiles and puts her glass down. "You are still in high school. You make it your duty to speak to them everyday and you get straight A's."

Lie. I hadn't called them for a week. "Your point."

"My point is. I'm happy you didn't turn your life into some dramatic reality show about how hard it is to be a teen mom. It's hard to be a mother period but you are responsible and caring for your children and although I don't approve of teenage Pregnacy your a great mother and you are appreciated even if some guy doesn't see your true beauty trust me many others do. Many others will" I take in her words for a minute. I'm a mother, its my job to do what's best for the kids even If it means tossing my emotions away to give my children what they need.

"I'm gonna tell him."

Trish POV

She disappeared, nobody has seen her for 2 whole days and she won't answer any of my freakin calls.

"Trish I'm sure she's fine." Trent insisted.

"Fine! Fine! My best friend is missing and she won't answer my damn calls something is wrong. Something has to be wrong."

"Babe you're overreacting."

"Humph- overreacting. Well I'm sorry I'm worried about my best friend. What if she's dead huh. What if she was raped. Oh my gosh she was kidnapped. She was kidnapped and they want money. I need to call mom." I grab phone again but before I dial Trent stops me and turns me to face him.

"Trish. Ally probalay just needed some time, with all the stuff that went down with Austin it doesn't suprise me. She's probably taking a break from everything." I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're right, I just need to relax. She's probalay fine." I check my phone once more and see that I am still not missing any calls. "Ally where the hell are you."

Dez POV

She had another scar, another flippin scar. This one is across her neck and even though she tried to hide it I found it and as you can tell I'm furious.

"Dez don't do this please. It was my fault I promise. Don't tell daddy you know. I don't want to sleep in the basement anymore." I look away from Megan ignoring her statement and swing the front door open. It hits the wall with a bang and bounces back a few times before it settles down.

Bottles scattered everywhere, food on the floor and a blood drops right next to the front door.

"I thought I told you not to come back here." My dad stands in the kitchen doorway beer belly visible through his shirt.

"I'm here to get Megan's things. She's leaving with me." He takes a few angry steps towards me.

"You will not take my daughter away from me."

"I sure as hell won't let her stay. My ten year old sister is constantly coming to me with with injuries, I refuse to let her stay here any longer." I push past him and drag Megan to her room. I lock the door and begin packing her clothes quickly.

Dad kept banging on the door screaming profanities which caused Megan to cry."I swear kid if you take her with you I will hurt you both."

"You touch her and you're dead." I threaten.

"Why do you wanna protect that little whore anyway. From what I hear she's in boys laps constantly, just like her mother."

"Dez, I want to leave. I want to leave right now." Her tears fall quicker and her sobs become louder. Megan takes refuge behind me as the banging continues.

"Okay Megs. I have your bag packed up we're gonna sneak out the window." She nods and heads towards the window. We use to do this all the time, if dad got too scary she would call me to come in her room and we would make our escape.

I let her go first, and I watch as she expertly climbs down the tree branch to branch then lands gracefully on the ground. I follow close behind with her suitcase in one hand using the other to help maneuver my way to the ground. When we both are safe on the concrete I grab her hand and run to the car.

"You better run you incompetent little brats." I look up and see dad in Megan's room beer in hand, his face is red in rage and his fist is bleeding.

Megan hops in the car and I try my best to settle her breathing and her crying before pulling off and driving to the Moon residence.

Austin POV

Making out with Cassidy on the living room couch. Making out with Cassidy on the living room couch while Allys missing. Why does this feel so wrong. I feel nothing for her, Well I'm not supposed to anyway.

I try hard to forget about her, to not think about her or how beautiful she is, how much of an amazing girlfriend she was but its hard. I had my reasons for doing what I did and I swore to protect her and if pushing her away is how I do it then so be it.

"Austy babe what's wrong." Cassidy pulls away from my neck and looks at me worried.

"Nothing I'm just worried about Ally she went missing." For a second I see a flash of jealousy in her eyes but she covers it with a fake feeling of concern.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably out with Dallas." I know she's said this to get a rise out of me and it normally would but I need to watch myself around her.

"Yeah you're right." I pull Cassidy to me smashing my lips onto hers. After making out for a few minutes she stands up and leaves, without even a goodbye.

I toss my shirt on and head up to my room and right as I open the door I see a Familar silhouette looking through a box that was well hidden under my bed.

"I remember this. This is the bear you won me at the middle school carnival." I look at the old teddy bear and almost smile at the lost memory.

"Where the hell have you been Ally?"

"And this is the ring you gave me on the two-year anniversary." She slides it on her finger and holds her hand away from her face inspecting the piece of jewelry. "That was the night you told me you loved me for the first time."

"Ally stop."

"This-this is the picture my mom took on our first date. Gosh we look so adorable here. You were so nervous that night, You spilled the water in my lap then completely freaked because you thought I was mad."

"Ally please-"

"This is the condom wrapper from the condom you used during our first time together. We signed our names on it to Remeber the moment that we said would last forever." I hear her voice crack at the last statement and I want nothing more than to have her in my arms again. But I can't. Not if he's around. "I really want to forget these moments but I can't. Why the hell can't I."

"Stop now." I warn.

"You know I came over here to tell you something. Something that many people said you had the right to know. Something at some point I thought you had the right to know but now I'm doubting it. This all just reminded me how something so real can be so fake and I won't let you do that to me, or to them." She places the items back in the box and slides it back under the bed. " You always kept your most important thing in that box, I just wanted to see I you added anything to it, obviously its a trash now." She looks up at me and I almost crumble at the look she gives me. She was always good at making me feel guilty.

"Yup Definitly trash." She lets out a short breath and pushes past me to leave the room. As soon as the door shuts I jump on my bed and stuff my head into my pillow and scream cause at this point that's the only thing that can keep me sane.

End Chapter

Okay not the best but I promise it gets better.

Thoughts On...

1)Allys kids

2)Austin's secret box

3)Dez and Megan

4)Austin not knowing about kids/Ally not telling him.

Review to tell me your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Drop The Act 9

Hello thanks for your Favorites, Follows and Reviews.

Now the song in this video is really good and I love Madilyn's cover so please go check it out if you haven't already its truly amazing.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Ally POV

Trish and Kira were currently pacing across my room looking like they were about to explode with anger all over again, ever since I got back both of them took it upon themselves to scold me to no end.

"Do you not get how worried we were I almost called the police Ally. The police!" Trish.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Yeah I didn't eat for 2 days I was worried sick." Kira.

"I know look I-"

"Where the hell were you?" Trish asked.

"I went-"

"You know what do not even answer that I have a feeling you won't tell us anyway." Kira waves her hands dramatically.

"Hey I-"

"Just talk to us next time. Or at least say something now."

"Well I'm trying but you keep talking over me." Both girls stop pacing and turn to look at me. "I can't tell you where I was, not yet at least but I was safe and I'm sorry I ran off. I love you and I'm sorry I put you in that position. I just had some things I needed to take care of." They look at each other and smile.

"Fine we forgive you but don't do it again." Kira demands. They both walk over and wrap their arms around me in a group hug.

"I love you guys." We sit there for awhile just hugging and honestly at that moment that's all I needed.

Catherina POV (Just for fun)

I hated seeing her like this, so weak so vulnerable. I've known Ally all her life and she was always a happy kid always saw the good in everything and everyone. Always so optimistic.

I was always close to her I took her shopping, to get her nails done and taught her about music. When I moved to New York she threw a fit she locked herself in her room and refused to come back until I came back, Luckily Austin was able to convince her to come out. She was eight at the time and for awhile after that she refused to talk to me.

When Ally turned twelve her mother, who was my best friend called me up to tell me about how Austin asked her out. Austin was Ally's best friend at the time along with Trish and Dez of course. Those four were absolutley inseparable but the connection between Austin and Ally was stronger than the relationship with the rest. I can't say I didn't see this coming he told me when they were five that he had a liked Ally and that she was gonna be his wife some day.

1 year later they were still together and stronger than ever. Ally called me up to tell me that Austin called her the most beautiful girl in the world and said he was gonna marry her when they got older. She sent me pictures and videos of them together I concluded at that moment that he no dobut felt something strong for my niece.

1 year after that Ally shows up on my doorstep with a small baby bump, tears falling down her face.

She told me he dumped her with a post-it note he claimed he didn't love her that she was just a bet. I knew he was lying, he can't fake the way he looked at her. The way he held her, nobody can fake love like that. But I just held her, I let her cry because I hoped she would see through the lie. That she would confront him and talk it out but after all the men that have been in and out of her life I don't blame her for giving up and letting them win.

When Ally came to live with me I learned more about her and what I missed the past few years. She had it hard for a 14 year old in that year alone she lost her mother, her boyfriend whom she loved and was raped on a continuous pattern. She stated that she deserved what she got that's what she got for being such a - You know what I can't even think about that. That man, thoese men broke her and I hate that she thinks so little of herself now. That shes always so broken so angry. She can't be too blind to see the love that she and Austin currently share.

"Aunty Kat. Will mommy be okay she was crying." Annabelle climbed in the seat next to me her lip pouted.

"Yes sweetie of course."

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Is she and daddy boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I chuckle. "Not anymore kiddo."

"Does that mean daddy isn't our daddy anymore?"

"No of course not. They both love you so much they just need to talk about things first."

"So will daddy come and see us?" Anthony inturuppts.

"I'm not sure but I promise you mommy is gonna be back soon." The smiles grow on both of their faces as they bounce away.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a shimmering item on the floor. It's Allys ring. When we lived in New York she never took it off I always thought that maybe her mother gave it to her and that's why she protected it with her life.

**I 3 U A.M**

Is what was scriptured on the band of the ring. Austin gave this to her, Austin gave her a 10 carrot ring and she thinks he doesn't love her.

Ally POV

"Auntie Ally you're back." I turn around to see Megan running towards me at full speed when she got to me she jumps into my arms hugging me tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Megs. How ya been?" She suddenly gets a huge smile on her face.

"I hav a boyfriend and his name is Nelson."

"So I've been told." I smirk when I hear Dez mutter a bunch of profanities under his breath.

"Dezzy doesn't think I should have one."

"That's because Dezsy knows boys are sick perverted people." Dez inputs.

"You're a boy Dez." Megan points out.

"Which is why I'm an expert." She rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"He said I was the prettiest girl in the world."

"Well I can't argue with that." I finally put her down and motion her to follow me to the kitchen. I pull out two fruit punch drinks and a bag of chips so she can continue her conversation.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I can see her face redden slightly and I smile.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Well-um- Nelson sorta kissed me the other day." My head snapped towards her in shock.

"What-uh okay are you mad?" I had no idea what to say in this situation.

"No I'm not mad. I'm happy really happy but now he stopped talking to me and I saw him hanging with Brooke Wilson yesterday."

"Don't worry. Just talk to him boys are bad with emotions. Feeling them, hearing about them and expressing them. Just tell him you like him alot to give him some assurance." She smiles brightly and nods.

"I'm gonna call him right now." she hips out of her seat and runs out the room pausing at the door first. "Dez said I have to stay here for awhile. Will you be here too?" I nod. She smiles again and runs all the way out the room.

"You can come out now." Dez sheepishly steps out from behind the door and takes Megans spot across from me.

"I can't Beleive that little perv kissed her." He angrily shoves a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Dez calm down you're acting like they made out you heard her it was a small kiss."

"Yeah well small kisses turn into big ones and big ones turn into sex and sex makes babies and I don't want her to end up like-" Dez stopped his rant an looked down from me. Sadly I knew what he was gonna say and honestly I deserved it. It was the truth I screwed up and for that I got screwed over.

"You can say it you know. I know its the truth. I'm a slut right. I have sex at 14 get knocked up. Don't tell the father and now I'm a single mom."

"Ally I'm-"

"Don't aplogize Dez I know you meant nothing by it. Look Megan's nothing like me. She's smarter than I was and has a brother to keep her in shape, I dobut she turn out like me."

"Ally wait I-" before he can finish I walk out the room. I reach for the liquor cabinet then I remember that I can't even drink with Megan in the house so I'm gonna have to resort to my secondary ecscape.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

I walk into the music room plop down at the keyboard and start singing the first song thy comes to me.

_**I Knew You Were Trouble: Taylor Swift (Madilyn Bailey Cover)**_

**_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_**

**_I was in your sights, you got me alone_**

**_You found me, you found me, you found me_**

**_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_**

**_And when I fell hard you took a step back_**

**_Without me, without me, without me_**

**_And he's long gone when he's next to me_**

**_And I realize the blame is on me_**

**_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_'Til you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_**

**_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._**

**_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._**

**_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_**

**_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_**

**_And now I see, now I see, now I see_**

**_He was long gone when he met me_**

**_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_'Til you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_**

**_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_'Til you put me down, oh_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_**

**_So shame on me now_**

**_Flew me to places I'd never been_**

**_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**

**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

I step away from the keyboard and try my best to hold back my tears. It's like it all hit me at once. I was that girl. The girl I tried my best to stay away from when I was younger. The hirl who got pregnant to young. A statistic.

I hated myself for becoming who I am but I wouldn't change for anything. I love my kids and to some extent I don't regret loving Austin in a way I will always love him because I can never forget my First love no matter how hard he tries to make me. No matter how hard I try to comply.

I need to leave. I need to leave now, I need to clear my head.

I pick up my phone and call Dallas he did after all say he was willing to help.

"Hey Ally what's up?" He actually sounded happy to speak to me.

"Everything's good. I just need some time to-"

"You want me to come over Don't you." I practically see the smirk on his face.

"That obvious."

"Kinda but don't worry I need this just as much as you do. I'll be over in 10." The line immediately went dead and I headed straight towards my room. I just need to forget.

End Chapter.

Okay readers tell me what you thought Review Please and check out my other Austin and Ally stories on my page.

Thoughts on...

1)Ally

2)Caterina POV

3)Ally and Dallas. Do you think she's overreacting. Remember all the stuff he's been through before you decide.

Now the song in this video is really good and I love Madilyn's cover so please go check it out if you haven't already its truly amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

Drop The Act 10

Thanks for the reviews and favorites for last chapters be sure to check out my other Austin&Ally stories.

I own nothing that seems familiar.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Mid-November

Ally POV

My dad is coming back today and I am supposed to be picking him up from the airport. This will be my first official time being with him in years and I'm happy to finally have him around with me.

I have it all planned out we are gonna watch movies, explore new foods and catch up on the many years of lost time.

"Ally?" I turn around and see my father standing there one bag slung over his shoulder. Before I have a chance to stop myself I run to him jumping into his open arms. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I'm happy you're back."

"I know. So what are we doing first?" I jump down and he grabs his bag as we head towards the exit.

"Movie marathon. We have some catching up do." He nods.

"So Cat called she said she was in Miami did you go see-"

"Yup. I visit them everyday." Dad holds his hand out to stop me.

"Did you tell Austin yet."

"No and I'm not going to. He's made it clear he wants nothing to do with me and I don't want to get Annie and Tony's hopes up."

"Ally he deserves to know."

"You know you're the first father I know to accept that his teenage daughter was knocked up."

"Accept it. Ally I wanted to kill that boy but I saw how much you loved him and how he loved you just as much."

"Well shows how much you know. Guess what dad you're gonna love this. I was just a bet Austin never loved me. If it helps I would love if you hurt him now."

"You don't mean that."

"I know I don't but I wish that I did. I wish I can just turn off my emotions like he did with me but I had to go have a heart and have feelings."

"Ally I'm sure this a misunderstanding I know he loves you." I roll my eyes and start to walk again.

"It doesn't matter now. We aren't together." We finally make it to the entrance and I see our driver holding the door open for us. I thank him as I slide in and my dad slides in right after me.

As we drove off I decided that I needed a drink, like badly. I reach inside the fridge and pull out the mini voldka bottle. I open the top but before it reaches my mouth the bottle is snatched out of my hand.

"What the hell dad."

"Language young lady. I get that your upset but you don't drink your pain away, hell you can't drink at all you're 17."

"So what it's not like I'm driving." I take the drink back from him but. It's taken away from me again.

"Ally talk to me."

"Dad it's nothing."

"Alls." He gently rubs my back as I cry.

"How could I let everything get so out of hand." I snap "How could I let myself get hurt so many times."

" Ally it's okay. It's gonna be fine." The car comes to a stop and moments later the door swings open my dad steps out helping me out after him. We thank the driver and head to the door before I can knock the door swings open and Trish comes running out tears falling down her face. I look inside the house and see Austin storming up the steps and his bedroom door slam shut seconds after.

I run after Trish and tell my dad I will be back later.

I meet Trish in the rose garden, she's swinging on the lawn chair picking at the flowers lining up against it.

"Trish what happened? Are you okay?" She looks at me eyes red, cheeks puffy, I sit down with her wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

"I messed up Allz. I messed up bad."

"Trish what do you mean you're gonna have to elaborate." She finally looks back up at me.

"I'm pregnant Ally." My mouth drops open.

What The Fu-.

Trish POV (30 minutes earlier.)

I sit across from Austin at the dinning room table watching him eat his lunch. I know I have to tell him. I also know he's gonna be pissed and I guess I deserve it after all I did get pregnant by his best friend.

"Trish you okay? You look pale." Austin pushes his plate to the side and focuses all of his attention on me.

"Actually no. I need to tell you something and when I do I know you're gonna hate me and honestly I deserve it but I want you to know nethier of us meant for it to happen it just did."

"Trish I could never hate you."

"I dobut that." I take a deep breath before I let the words leave my mouth. "Austin I'm pregnant." I look up to see his reaction which I know won't be a good one. His nostrils are flaring and his eyes look ready to murder me.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know we were just talking next thing I know I'm in the bed and we weren't doing so much talking anymore."

"Please tell me you used a condom."

"I can't remember I think we did but-"

"Trish how could you be so damn irresponsible you're 17 for gosh-sake."

"I know Austin you don't think I know I screwed up, I told you first because I hoped you would understand. That you would help."

"Who's the father Trish?" I look away from him and towards my shoes. "Trish who's the father." Again no answer. He walks over to me lifting my chin so my eyes will meet his. "Who the hell is the father." I take a short pause before the name slips out.

"Dez. Dez is the father." He looks at me probably waiting for me to say this was all a joke. All some stupid plan but when I don't he stands up kicking his chair back.

"Of all people you choose my best friend to get impregnated by."

"I didn't choose it Austin it just happened."

"I can't Beleive this. Does he know?" I shake my head. "Well you have to tell him. You have to tell mom and dad."

"I can't there gonna be mad."

"Well what do you excpect."

"Austin I came to you because I thought you'd have my back, I mean as my brother I knew you'd be pissed but I hoped at least you'd stick behind me support me that's all I needed not a lecture just my older brother." I turn on my heels and storm out of the kitcen and the front door passing Ally and on the way.

I can't Beleive I let this happen.

When Ally sits next to me I feel myself telling her everything, I always do because she finds ways to make me feel better.

"Trish I promise you it will be okay Austin is just being his usual overprotective self."

"I guess so."

"Guess. Remember when that guy stood you up at lunchtime and Austin dragged him into the lunchroom to have your date."

"Yup. That was third grade he said he hated seeing me so sad so he wanted him to make me feel better again."

"Uh-huh. Then in eighth grade thoese boys called you a very bad name that I won't even say so he beat them up just before prom."

"That was sweet."

"Yes it was especially since they were 2 grades ahead of us and nearly twice his size."

"I know he was being overprotective but I think I went to far. He's probalay tired of having to save me all the time."

"Dobut it. He does it because he love you not because he has too. He'll get over it just give him sometime." I lean my head against his shoulder and she lets me cry. I missed my best friend, I really did.

Austin POV

I'm such an ass. You want the truth there it is, my baby sister comes to me practically in tears and tells me she's pregnant. I was the first person she told, the person she trusted enough to tell and I blow up at her. How could I be so stupid I should be protecting her holding her when she already feels bad for herself and yet I make her runoff.

I fallback onto my bed and start playing with my basketball tossing it into the sky and catching it as it came down. I need to go aplogize, she's my sister and I love her to death and no matter what she did or who she did it with I'm going to be there for and that baby. That's a promise.

I toss the ball to the side and swing the door open. I have to talk to her.

End Chapter

REVIEW please!

Okay I let my younger sister write this chapter because she wants her own fanfiction so tell her what you think please... Be nice


	11. Chapter 11

DTA 11

Thanks For Reviewing

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Early-January

No POV

She didn't know exactly how it happened. One minute she's smiling one hand on her stomach as she speaks to her unborn child when she waits at the red light. Next thing she knows a car is slamming into the side of her car just seconds after her light turns green. She has no tume to react so she winds up flipping down the very long road and coming to a stop.

Turns out the guy was drunk and he ran the red light, Trish never saw it coming.

An ambulance arrived on the scene soon after puling Trish out of the car wreck which was luckily upright. Trish was unconscious at the time and had many bruises over her entire body blood spatter everywhere.

They pull her on to the stretcher just as Austin arrives onto the scene, he rushes over to his 'baby sister' and almost vomits at the sight of her looking so broken.

Austin wasn't able to get into the ambulance but he did follow them to the hospital. He sits in the waiting room as they attended to his sister, he's unable to sit still because he is more scared then he has ever been in his life right now. He couldn't stand not knowing how she was doing and to others in the waiting room they thought he was crazy. He was pacing, mumbling to himself and cursing at the most random moments. He called his parents and they said they were on their on their way from New York right now.

After an hour of waiting Austin heard a very familiar voice in the direction of the reception area.

"No you don't understand she is my best friend and if you don't let me see her I will hurt you. Please just tell me if she's Okay her name is Trish Moon." Austin walked around the corner and saw Ally and Dez trying to get information out of the unwilling Nurse.

"Guys they're still working on her we have to wait." Dez and Ally both look at him and frown.

"She can at least tell us if she's okay but she's being such an insensitive bitch. My best friend could be dead say something please."

"Ally we just have to wait." Ally looks at him once more and rolls her eyes, she storms past him and sits in one of the waiting chairs just as eager as Austin was.

By 3AM the doctor came out and was greeted by Austin, Ally, Dez and the Moon parents. He told them what they wanted to hear, the status of Trish.

"She's gonna be fine, luckily they hit her from the opposite direction and she had her seatbelt on so their were only minor injuries. She's gonna be okay she will just have to stay here for a few days though." The doctor flips a pag on the clipboard and looks up sadly at the patients family. "However her baby didn't make it. I'm sorry." Then he was gone without another word.

"Baby! Baby!" It was obvious Mimi was pissed after all Trish never got around to telling Mama Moon about her unfortunate predicament and they weren't around long enough to notice her stomachs sudden growth. "I need a drink." Mimi stormed out of the hospital her husband following close behind.

Ally sank down in her seat dissappointed that her friend lost something that was already knowingly the most important thing to her, after all she knew how it felt to have someone growing inside of you. She couldn't imagine losing Anthony or Annabelle before or after their birth.

"Wait. Trish was pregnant?" Dez questions to no one in particular. "Since when?" Trish never got around to telling him ethier, he thought that he would be upset an she Definitley didn't want to ruin Austin an Dez's relationship.

"Almost 5 months." Austin answers.

"Wow. Is she okay."

"Yup."

"What about the father? Shouldn't we call him. He would want to know about this." Austin looks over at Dez and shrugs.

"Sure." He takes his phone out and types a number in before putting the phone to his ear. The phone rings twice before it actually goes through and Dez's phone starts ringing. He holds up a finger and answers his phone. "Hey." Austin starts. "Trish is in the hospital and we just found out she lost her baby, your baby. I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, Trish said she would tell you. Sorry for your loss."

The phone drops from Dez's hand and he turns towards his best friends. "What! No, no that's impossible we haven't-" he pauses as he realized it was right timing. He had sex with Trish in October and if she was 4 months now that made him the father.

"I'm sorry Dez. I told her to tell you but she refused." Dez backed away from his friends and heads towards the hospital entrance without another word. Austin wipes a hand over his face and takes a seat next to Ally, she is looking down deep in thought. He wants to ask her about what but decides against it. He is after all supposed to hate her, that's just what that guy wants.

Ally POV

The last time I was in a hospital for this long was when I was having the twins. Caterina drove me to the hospital and told them my water had broke and I was going into labor, they immediately took me into a room to prep me.

2 hours later I was holding my baby boy and girl in my arms and I knew from that moment that they were not a mistake and nor did I regret having sex with Austin.

As I sit here now I think about Dez's reaction to Trish being pregnant with his kid and I couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. I told Trish countless times to tell Dez yet I can't manage to tell Austin.

I look to my left and see Austin staring straight ahead no expression on his face. The doctor approaches us again telling us that we can go in to see her. Austin and I get up and follow the doctor to her room.

Trish is laying there tears rolling down her face. She looks up at us and frowns.

"They said I lost the baby." I quickly walk over to her side and hug her. "How can I lose something I never even had yet." She sobs into my chest.

"Trish I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say." She just hugs me tighter and ask me if I could stay the night for support.

"Austin I'm sorry. You were right I wasn't mature enough to have this baby. Maybe I deserved this. It's a sign." Austin walks over to the other side of Trish and kisses her head.

"No Trish you didn't deserve this. You deserved none of this. That stupid guy driving drunk-" he paused and I see him clenching his fist. "This was not your fault." He hugs her and kisses her head once more.

"So you two the only ones here?" She ask in a dissappointed tone. I look at Austin urging him to answer.

"No mom and dad are here, Dez too but they stepped out for a minute." Trish looks between the both of us knowing that we are keeping something from her.

"What happened?" I look at Austin who looks away from the both of us running his hand through his hair. "What happened?" She ask again. Austin looks over at me, I give him a look saying to tell her so he approaches side and grabs her hand.

"They found out you were pregnant. The doctor told them."she looks at us panicked.

"So they-? Dez knows?" We both nod and she frowns. "Shit." She suddenly starts breathing heavier and reaches for the nurse call button. She was trying her best to catch her breath but couldn't after many attempts. "I can't- I can't bre- athe." Her eyes widen and she starts to choke on her words, I wanted to do something, anything to help her but I had no idea what to do. Luckily the doctor runs in and instructs us to get out so he can help Trish.

Austin and I both back out of the doorway and head back to the waiting room just as agitated as before. This makes me realize how lucky I am for everything I have. It makes me realize how lucky I am that my babies are safe.

I want nothing more to confess to Austin but I can't bring myself to tell him. To trust him. My kids need a father not someone who will just stick around till they get what they want then leave.

1Hour after the incident the doctor said we could go in to see her once more but only for a few minutes. When we walked in Trish had a mask placed over her face with an I.V in her arm.

"You okay Sis." Trish looks over at Austin and smiles.

"Yup. I'm just scared. Dissappointed. I know in young but I really wanted my baby. I feel so broken, like a part of me is missing." Austin reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

A few moments later I hear Austin start singing beside me. It was Trish's favorite song. Fix You By:Codplay. (I Do Not Own.)

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

**Tears stream down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

End Chapter

Review Please.

Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
